The objective of this study is to test the hypothesis that, at nutritionally physiologic levels, a high carbohydrate-low fat (HC) diet generates a greater metabolic energy expenditure than an isocaloric intake of high fat-low carbohydrate (HF) diet in never-obese, postmenopausal Caucasian females.